Glow
by Eowebriviel
Summary: A Katie Bell and Oliver Wood story. Love, hate and a certain Roger Davies and OC who might interfere.
1. Skin problems?

**Glow**

Hi everybody! Yes, another new story, and it's OW / KB. So I want you all to read it carefully and leave a review for me. That'll help me to continue this story and maybe get some help or good ideas.

Neither of the characters are mine. They all belong to J.K., except for Moira Banks.

I've decided not to write this story in Katie's POV. This is actually some kind of experiment to me, so please be kind .

And one last thing before you can start reading: my native language is Dutch. And I'm actually keeping the real ages. In my other stories Katie and Oliver had always been in the same year.

Katie: fourth year  
Olivier: seventh year  
Angelina: sixth year  
Alicia: sixth year  
Fred: sixth year  
George: sixth year  
Harry: third year

Thanks to **sapphire stalker** to point out to me that there is some first person writing in this chapter. I think I got it all good now. Thanks again!

* * *

A new school year at Hogwarts was about to begin. Katie Bell took a deep breath and walked onto the platform 9 ¾. It was always difficult for her to walk through a solid wall, being a muggle born. It was quite a shock for her, the day she received her letter from Hogwarts. Katie had always known that there was something strange about her, but not in her wildest dreams she could imagine that she was a witch.

She stared at the scarlet Hogwarts' train. Katie stared at her own reflection. She had changed her hair colour over the summer, from dark brown to red. That matched her green eyes and pale skin perfectly.  
Her full lips and high cheekbones made the picture complete. She pulled her pony tail and gave a large smile.

"You seem happy to be back." A female voice said.

Katie turned around and saw one of her fellow Quidditch team mates standing behind her. "Alicia!" She yelped, and hugged her friend tightly. Although Alicia was in her sixth year and Katie in her fourth, they got along really well.

"How was you summer?" Alicia asked her, after they split up their bone breaking hug.

"Very good, actually," Katie answered, looking at Alicia. She had long blond hair, and a huge pair of brown eyes. She was slightly taller than she was. Alicia was wearing a dark blue jeans and a pink top.

They both heard a shriek and looked around. Angelina was storming toward them and jumped in their arms. Angelina was a tall, brown girl. Her wavy black hair was very long. Her eyes were almost black.

"Let's go find a compartment," Angelina said, breathlessly. "If we wait any longer, we'll miss the train."

The three girls picked up our trunks and entered the train. They found Fred and George in a compartment and decided to join them.

"My three favourite girls!" Fred said, clapping his hands. He got up and kissed them on the cheek. "How much I have missed you!"

Alicia snorted. "That's why you send me a letter this summer with dragon dung in it?"

George gave her an enormous smile. "We assumed that you were going to like it! Dragon dung is of course one of the most popular product girls like to put on their faces these days." George said, looking at Alicia with a sparkle in his eyes. "Or that's what Millicent told us."

Alicia narrowed her eyes at them. "Millicent would do anything to get rid of her acne." She said, looking quite angry. "And for your information, I don't have any acne."

The train left the station. Katie felt good suddenly. She had missed Hogwarts badly over the summer. She liked her family much, but it was hard to talk to them about her life at school. They didn't know what Hogwarts was all about. Her parents tried though but the look on their faces when Katie mentioned talking ghosts, flying horses and Quidditch, that just freaked them out.

* * *

An hour later, Katie found herself staring out the window, looking at the rough landscape passing by.

"Where's Wood?" Katie heard Alicia ask to the rest of the team. "I haven't heard from him in two months. I was expecting long tactics every week, but he didn't send one to me."

"Neither to us." Fred said. "It's not like him. Maybe his girlfriend demanded all of his free time."

Angelina snorted. "I can't imagine Oliver giving up Quidditch for a girl."

Katie agreed with Angelina. Oliver was too obsessed about this magical sport. She, too hadn't received anything from him. Which was quite unusual.

Oliver Wood was the most popular guy in school, there was even a Oliver Wood-fanclub with over hundred members.  
With his tall length and hazel eyes that had a sparkle in it, most girl found themselves attracted to him. And also mentioned that he is the best Keeper Hogwarts had even known. His body made the picture complete, he was muscled, but nut not too much. His brown hair, was just a little bit too long but it looked good on him.

And then there was his girlfriend: Moira Banks, also from Gryffindor. She is the world's biggest bitch. But a beautiful bitch. She had long light blond hair with blue eyes. She was tall and had the female curves on the right places. Oliver and Moira had been an item for over a year.

Katie had had feelings for Oliver ever since she first laid eyes on him, but she had got over him since last year. She just knew that she hadn't got a chance against Moira.

The door of the compartment slid open and there he was, Oliver Wood. Katie gasped silently. He had become even more handsome, if that was even possible. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen him the past two months.

"Good morning, team." He said cheerfully, looking around at everybody. His look lingered a little longer over Katie. Everybody seemed to notice that, except the girl herself.

He took a seat between Katie and Alicia.

"So Wood," George said, with a business like tone. "How come we haven't got any messages from you this summer?"

Oliver smirked. "I know you all better then you think." He said with his thick Scottish accent, leaning back. "I know you wouldn't read my tactics through. So, I've come up with a better plan."

The team all moaned miserably.

"We start practicing earlier." Oliver said cheerfully. "We won't wait until the start of Quidditch season." He put one arm around Katie's shoulder and one around Alicia's. "We start tomorrow!"

Katie felt her cheeks turn hot and mumbled something under her breath. Angelina, Fred and George (who were sitting opposite of them) found that very amusing.

"I want you all down at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow evening at seven o'clock." He said, enthusiastically.

There was some more mumbling. The door of the compartment suddenly slid open and Moira was standing there. She narrowed her eyes when she looked at the company Oliver was sitting with. "Ollie, dear. Why are you sitting with them?" She said, in a sweet tone.

"Because they are my team mates," he said, looking up at her.

Oliver still had his arm around Katie. Moira noticed this too and looked at Katie with arrogance. Moira couldn't help but notice that Katie had grown into a beautiful woman.

"So, Katie," Moira said, taking a seat on Oliver's lap. "Tell me, what kind of day cream do you use?"

Katie looked at her, startled. "I don't use a day cream." She said, stuttering a little.

"That's what I thought," Moira said, looking with disgust at Katie. "Your skin looks horrible."

Katie was shocked. How dare she insult her, there was nothing wrong with her skin. It was smooth and pale. Just the way Katie liked it. Moira's skin on the other hand, was tanned. Maybe a bit too much.

Oliver got back up on his feet. "Aren't you ashamed?" He said, looking furiously. "You don't insult people like that." Oliver said, his accent getting thicker.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Moira said, examining Oliver closely. "Why do you care if I think that Katie looks horrible?"

"Because you know very well that there's nothing wrong with her skin. You're just jealous." Oliver said, his temper rising.

Moira turned around on the spot, sweeping her long blond hair in Oliver's face. She left the compartment, slamming the door shut. Oliver followed her, but turned around one more time. "I'm really sorry about that, Katie. You look absolutely beautiful." He said, looking deeply into Katie's eyes. He smiled at her and left.


	2. Changing Girls

**Glow**

Chapter two: Changing Girls

It was the first day of school and Katie was already drowning in work. Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick had given loads of homework that had to been done by the end of this week. Katie was on her way back from the library to the common room, carrying fifteen books. She was already late for the first Quidditch practice. Oliver would kill her.

She gasped the password to the Fat Lady, who looked sceptically at her and the amount of books she was carrying. The portrait swung open and Katie quickly walked upstairs to her dormitory to dump the books on her bed. Leanne looked at her roommate and rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I think you're doing too much," Leanne said, counting the books lying on Katie's bed. "You do know it's just the first day of term?"

Katie looked at her best friend with screwed eyes. "Yes, I do." She said. "But we've got three essays to write and it's due for Friday."

Leanne lied back down on her bed and picked up her mirror again, looking at herself. "You're going to be late for Quidditch." She pointed out to Katie, smirking. "I hope that sexy Captain of yours punishes you… badly."

"Leanne!" Katie yelled with disgust, throwing her pillow at her best friend's head. "You're disgusting." She opened her trunk and searched for her Quidditch gear. She quickly changed into her Quidditch robes and sprinted out of the dormitory.

"Say hello to Oliver from me!" She heard Leanne yell when she stormed down the stairs. Katie couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

She arrived fifteen minutes late. Oliver was already pointing to his blackboard, where all of the names were floating around a miniature Quidditch pitch. Oliver was still rambling about some kind of tactic. Katie quickly took her seat and hoped Oliver didn't notice her not being there fifteen minutes ago.

Alicia and Angelina rolled their eyes at her, Fred and George nodded approvingly and giving Katie the thumbs up. Harry just gave a smile.

Oliver kept them busy for almost two hours, explaining every tactic he had come up with this summer. Fred and George were already asleep, Harry was staring at the same spot for half an hour. Alicia, Angelina and Katie were slipping each other notes around.

"Okay, team!" Oliver finally said, turning around. "That's it for today. I'll let you all know when the next practice is coming up."

The team stood up, a bit drowsy from the dull tactic discussing. "Bell, can you stay here for just a minute?" Oliver said, when Katie was following her friends out.

Katie swallowed nervously. She never felt comfortable when she was alone with him. She tried to avoid situations like this.  
Oliver turned around after cleaning his blackboard and gave her a reassuring smile. "I hope you can explain why you were late?"

"I kind of lost track of time in the library," Katie said.

Oliver still smiled. "That's not an excuse."

Katie looked up at him, furiously. "I've got three essays to write by the end of this week, Wood. Whenever Quidditch is involved, it wouldn't be an excuse if I lay dying in the hospital wing."

Oliver examined her for a second. Katie felt her cheeks grew red. "You've changed." He decided.

Katie was taken aback. What did he mean with that? He seemed to have read her mind because his smile grew even wider. "I just mean that you have a nasty tongue, Bell. You wouldn't have dared to protest against me last year."

Katie snorted and got up to her feet. "If that's all you got to say, I'd like to get back up to the tower. I've got plenty of work to do."

Oliver followed her example. "If you wait a couple of seconds, I'll walk with you. And maybe I can give a hand with those essays." He picked up some papers and shoved them in his bag.

He gave Katie a smile to die for and took her arm.

* * *

Back in the common room Katie read _Advanced Potion Making_ through. She read the passage of the Boil-curing potion, but the words didn't sink in it all. She was watching Oliver from the corner of her eye. He was reading some book Katie had brought from the library.

She closed the book violently and threw it at the other side of the common room. There was a dull _thug_ and someone yelped with pain.

A blonde head leapt up from a chair on the other side of the common room and her icy blue eyes met Katie's.

"Bell!"

"Moira." Katie said, bored. She didn't feel like a fight at one o'clock in the morning. Oliver looked at Katie, a smile playing around his lips.

Moira looked around and saw Oliver sitting next to Katie. She jumped on her feet and walked quickly toward the two of them. "Yes, thank you Oliver. I'm perfectly fine. The book only hit my head." Moira sneered to her boyfriend.

"Good," he said uninterested, still reading the book though with a smirk on his face.

Moira has obviously seen the smirk, because she was growing angrier with the minute. "This is the second time in two days I catch you with my boyfriend, Katherine."

Katie looked at Moira, startled. That was just a coincidence. "You're hallucinating." Katie said, taking another book from the pile with a sigh. She didn't understand why Moira was being so protective of Oliver.

She snorted, throwing her blonde hair backwards. She turned to Oliver again. "Just for your information, I was waiting for you." When Oliver didn't reply, she grabbed Oliver's chin and turned his head violently. "I don't like to be ignored, Oliver." She said sweetly. Moira kissed him briefly on the lips and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"What's her problem?" Katie asked Oliver, flipping through the book.

"We had a row, last night. About what she said to you in the train." Oliver said, not looking up.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I know how she's like, Oliver." She said, putting the book aside. She wasn't going to be able to do some work tonight. "I don't care."

"But I do." Oliver said, looking at her. "I don't like it when people insult members of my team."

Katie laughed this time. She got up to her feet. "The team always comes first, hm?" She ruffled Oliver's hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver. Good night."

And while she walked up the stairs, she wondered why Oliver was letting Moira control his life so much.

* * *

**Voila, chapter two is up. Enjoy and review :-)**


	3. Misery

**Glow**

Katie was stuck in the dormitory every evening and during free periods she was doing homework. She cursed loudly every time she caught herself looking outside, hearing other students enjoying the last days of warm weather. Tomorrow she had to hand in her three essays, and only one was finished. She had tackled Snape's essay first, that was the most difficult one. But now she had to read some more books about Transfiguration and Charms. Panic was taking over her.

Oliver was watching her struggle, from the other side of the Common Room. He bit his bottom lip. He couldn't concentrate on the tactics he had worked on last night. There was another practice this evening, and Oliver knew that Katie was already drowning in her school work. He got up and walked the stairs up, to his dormitory.

When he returned, five minutes later, he was holding three rolls of parchment. He had worked on these two evenings ago. But he wasn't sure if he would give it to her, she could be offended.

He took a seat at her table. "Everything all right?" Oliver asked aerie.

"Does it look like everything's going well?" Katie said, quite brusquely. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes and she had bitten all of her fingernails.

"No, you don't look like that." Oliver said, smiling. "But maybe I can help." He held up the three rolls of parchment.

"What's that?" Katie asked, after glancing at the three rolls.

"Your essays," Oliver said, calmly.

Katie looked at him, not quite understanding what he was saying. "What do you mean? I have a lot of work to do." She got hold of her quill again.

"I was bored two nights ago and didn't want to work on Quidditch tactics." Oliver started his story.

"That's new." Katie mumbled, reading a passage in the book lying in front of her.

"Anyway," Oliver continued, after glaring at her. "I thought I could give you a hand and looked up my own essays I had to write when I was in my fourth year. And I rewrote them." He paused and eyed Katie closely. She had stopped reading and looked up at him. "You still need to copy them. Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick know my handwriting."

Katie sighed with relief and rubbed her eyes. "Oliver, you're a lifesaver." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. Oliver handed her over the essays, confused. Next thing, Katie hugged him.

"What is going on here?" An angry voice said.

Both Oliver and Katie looked around and saw an angry Moira looking at them. Katie picked up the rolls and the rest of her stuff.

"Uhm, I'll copy these upstairs." Katie quickly ran up the dormitory. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Leanne stormed up the dormitory half an hour later. She looked really excited about something.

"Katie," She gasped, "you have to come down. Oliver and Moira are yelling at each other. I think they could break up any second now!"

Leanne ran back down, she was determined not to miss anything from the show. Katie followed her, feeling slightly guilty. And when Katie was in the common room again, she saw Oliver and Moira standing an inch from each other, yelling loudly.

"All you care about is your reputation!" Oliver yelled in her face.

"All you care about is your Quidditch!" Moira answered back.

The whole common room was looking at the scene. It was like watching a tennis match.

"You're selfish and a shallow bitch." Oliver yelled, looking very red in the face. His accent was growing thicker every second.

Moira was breathing heavily. She looked at Oliver with shock in her eyes. "You're the worst shag I ever had." She spat at him.

The common room fell silent. They were looking at Oliver, hoping he would do something reckless.

"We're through," Oliver said, through clenched teeth. "I hate everything about you." He pushed her out of his way and stalked out of the portrait.

"This is absolutely wonderful!" Leanne whispered in my ear. "Oliver is a free man!"

Katie rolled her eyes and ran out of the common room too, looking for Oliver. She didn't notice that two icy blue eyes were following her.

* * *

Katie found Oliver on the Quidditch pitch, with his broom in his hands. He was feverishly pacing up and down, kicking everything that was laying in his way. She approached him cautiously, she had never seen him this angry. Katie knew she was probably the cause of all his problems, so she gave a little cough to announce her presence.

He turned around, quite abruptly. "Oh, it's you," Oliver said, when he saw who was standing behind him. "I'm not good company at the moment."

"That's all right," Katie said, picking up a broom from the ground. "I don't feel like talking." She picked up the Quaffle and mounted her broom. "I'll see you up there." She said while she flew into the air.

Oliver was taken aback for a few minutes. How come this girl knew what really calmed him down, was the sport he loved playing? Oliver mounted his broom and shot up, quickly.

They played for hours, even when it started raining they kept on going. She tried making goals, and he kept on blocking them. Occasionally Katie made a score and couldn't help but cheer. Oliver managed to crack a smile every now and then.

"Come on, Oliver!" Katie yelled over the sound of the wind and the falling rain. "I've scored ten times in a row!"

"I'm exhausted!" He yelled back. "I never knew you were in such great shape."

Katie shrugged. "I played every now and then in the summer holidays." She landed on the soaked grass. Oliver followed her example. They walked in the locker rooms in silence.

Katie sat down on the bench. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" She had wondered during the time they had played Quidditch if she would ask this question. Katie felt like she was the cause of them breaking up, so she had to share the misery.

Oliver froze. "Well, we were bound to break up sooner or later. We weren't getting along lately." He sat next to Katie and dried his face.

"You should be glad." Katie said, giving him a pat on the back.

Oliver look at her in surprise. "Why?"

She shrugged. "She's not right for you. I mean," she continued after Oliver gave her a puzzled look. "You're a really nice guy and decent. And she's just…" Katie looked for the right words to say, but Oliver filled her in.

"A bitch."

Katie laughed. "Yeah, a bitch."

Oliver chuckled. "Come on, Katie. Let's have dinner." He stood up and grabbed her hand.

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update. I moved and didn't have internet for a whole month. You can imagine I nearly died.

The good news is of course the last book of K.J. Rowling! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Although I got bored in the middle of it. But I'm glad Oliver and Katie made their reappearance and fought along.  
After I read that part I have made a decision: I'm going to write a sequel, after this story is finished of course. I don't want to give away too many details, I'm still working on the plot.

Anway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to review :-).


	4. Dates and essays

**Glow**

Chapter 4: Dates and esssays

Katie had an early breakfast on a beautiful Saturday morning. She was reading the Daily Prophet. Katie heard a cough and looked up. Roger Davies, one year older than she was, was standing in front of her and smiled.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully. He had sparkling blue eyes, his light brown hair was uncombed and it looked good on him.

"Hi," Katie said uncertainly. Roger had never said anything to her, why would he talk to her now?

"Are you also enjoying a nice quiet breakfast?" He said, flopping down opposite of her. He pulled a plate closer to him and started filling it with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Yeah," Katie answered truthfully. "I can't read the newspaper when they're babbling first years next to me."

Roger laughed, showing his perfect teeth. "It's hard to believe that we were once first years, isn't it?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, it seems like ages when I first set foot in this castle."

"Wood," Roger said suddenly on a short tone. Katie turned around and saw her Captain. He looked very annoyed.

"Davies," he answered with the same tone. "Isn't there enough space at your own table?"

Roger looked around at the empty Ravenclaw table. "Yes, there is. But Katie was also alone and I didn't feel like eating all by myself." He stood up and wanted to walk away, but turned around one more time. "Katie?"

Katie looked up from her newspaper again. "Yes?"

"How about going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Katie was taken aback. This was the first time she was asked out on a date. "Eh- sure, why not?" She said, recklessly.

Roger beamed at her. "Excellent, I'll meet you next week at ten!" He walked out of the Great Hall.

Oliver sat down next to her and started filling his plate, not saying a word. Alicia and Angelina flopped down only one minute later.

"Morning," Alicia yawned. Oliver mumbled something. He ate his breakfast with rage.

Alicia eyed him. "I don't think that eating bacon with force is going to solve your problems, Wood. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Bell has a date with Davies next week!"

Alicia and Angelina screamed. They got up and hugged Katie. "Why do you care so much, Oliver?" Katie said, after Alicia let go of her.

Oliver turned red and mumbled something of practice.

"I was expecting that answer," Angelina said, rolling her eyes. She turned around to Katie. "But you have a date, Katie! And with the second most popular guy in school!" She was beaming.

Oliver looked up. "Fill me in, ladies. Who is the most popular guy in school then?"

Katie, Alicia and Angelina looked at him with disgust. "You really want to hear it out loud, don't you Wood?"

"What?" He said, looking puzzled.

"He doesn't know!" Alicia said, her eyes growing large. "That's shocking!"

"What's shocking?" Oliver said, confused.

"Oliver," Katie said calmly, holding Oliver's hand. "This might come as a shock, but you're the most popular guy in school."

The words sank in slowly, his stomach had made a strange movement when Katie had taken his hand. "I'm what?" He finally asked.

The three girls rolled their eyes. Katie let go of his hand and gave him a smile. "You even got a fan club. Take a look around, Oliver. Get out of your fantasy world."

Oliver looked around in the Great Hall. It was packed with students and in his near presence only females, from first to seventh years. He swallowed.

"Look at that," Angelina said smiling widely. "Wood has finally woken up."

"Is that why I have been followed by girls all the time?"

"Yep," Katie said eating bread. "And it will only get worse because of your break up with Moira. So my advice to you is: get a new girlfriend. Quickly."

"What? Why?" He asked, leaning closer to Katie. He was listening eagerly to every word she was saying. And Katie liked the attention he was giving to her.

"It will be any day now you'll be getting love letters, love potions and stuff like that. And hell will break lose, trust me."

"I've had many letters over the past couple of years… I always thought they were addressed wrongly."

"Are you that thick, Wood?" Alicia said, rolling her eyes. "Come on girls, we've got to decide what Katie will be wearing next weekend on her date." Alicia stood up and dragged Angelina and Katie away from their breakfast.

"What? Now? I'll make that decision next week!" Katie said, trying to release herself from Alicia's firm grip.

The three girls argued all the way out of the Great Hall and Oliver couldn't help but looking at Katie until she had left the wide room.

* * *

It was Sunday evening and the Common Room was packed with people. Luckily, Angelina, Alicia and Katie had a comfortable couch all to themselves in front of the warm fire. They were trying to do some homework, but failed miserably. They would always end up talking about boys and the latest gossip.

"I've heard that Cho Chang is after Cedric Diggory." Alicia said, nipping her pumpkin juice.

"No!" Angelina said dramatically. "I've always thought she would end up with Roger Davies!"

"Well, clearly she has lost her interest in him." Alicia said while she looked at Katie with a smile.

"How come?" Katie asked innocently, biting in an apple.

"You are just as dumb as Wood," Alicia said rolling her eyes. "Because Roger has taken an interest in you!"

Katie almost choked in her apple when Alicia said that. "I don't think Roger has an interest in me," she said while she whipped the tears out of her eyes. "Roger just wants to have a little bit of fun next Saturday."

"Yeah, with you." Alicia said. "Cho Chang asked him to go Friday night but he turned her down!"

"Well, that certainly explains everything." Katie said with sarcasm. "I am absolutely certain that Roger just wants to have a good time."

Angelina snorted. Katie opened her mouth to respond but suddenly she was lifted out of the sofa. Oliver Wood had picked her up, so he could sit in her spot.

"That's not very nice!" Katie said.

"No, I know." Oliver looked up at her and smiled. He shrugged and pulled her on his lap. Katie felt her cheeks turn red again. And for some reason, her two friends found that very funny.

"So Wood, are you here for a reason or did you just wanted to give Katie dear a shock?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my star Chasers." Oliver said, ruffling Alicia's hair. She shrieked and gave Oliver a friendly slap on his arm.

"Girls and hair," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Enlighten me, Wood. Are you here for all of us or just one in particular?" Angelina said, with a devilish smile on her face.

Katie could kill Angelina for this remark. She screwed her eyes and Angelina smiled sweetly back.

"Actually, I am here for Kates." He said, smiling at her. "We have to go to McGonagall tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Katie asked. She had never been called to McGonagall before and she was slightly alarmed.

Oliver shrugged. "I heard from Ron that we have to go to her first thing on Monday." Oliver saw the worry in Katie's eyes. "Don't panic Kates. I'm sure everything's alright. And look on the bright side: I'll miss Potions and you Divination."

Katie smiled weakly. She stood up. "I'll think I'll go to bed." She didn't say goodnight but she caught Oliver's face before she turned around and went up the stairs. He looked quite disappointed.

While she was tossing in her bed, wondering why McGonagall would speak to her, it suddenly hit her. The essays Oliver had given to her on a late Thursday night. That meant that someone had told McGonagall that Oliver had given her his essays, and Katie had an idea who that someone could have been.


	5. Revenge

**Glow**

Hello! It's me! I am just so sorry for not updating in such a long time but I've been so busy. I have left my country and I am now in Edinburgh to do my internship. You of course understand what kind of crap that brings along: insurance, travelling, ... But here I am with another chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Katie was pacing up and down outside McGonagall's office. Oliver was of course very calm. The only moment you could caught him being nervous, was right before a Quidditch match. 

"Will you please sit down?" Oliver said. "You're making me motion sick."

"Don't look at me then." Katie said, curtly.

"I find that very hard to do." Oliver said, looking at her with his big eyes.

Katie stopped dead in her tracks and just wanted to ask what he meant when McGonagall opened her door and motioned they could enter. "

"I've asked you two to come," McGonagall started after Katie and Oliver had taken a seat, "because someone had given me a complaint about the two of you." She took a seat behind her desk and looked sternly at them;

"A complaint?" Oliver asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, Wood. It appears that you have given Miss Bell your essays from your fourth year so she could copy it."

Katie's insides were suddenly gone. She couldn't think of the consequences. Why had she been so stupid taking those essays from Oliver?

"I think this is all a big misunderstanding," Oliver said. "I'm sure if you compare the essays that you will see that there are no similarities at all."

Katie looked in shock at Oliver. He was lying his way out of this!

McGonagall looked at Oliver for a couple of seconds. "I am sure that you are speaking the truth, Mister Wood but I have to make an investigation about this. We take plagiarism very seriously."

"I'm sure you do, professor." Oliver said, relaxing a bit. "Can you tell me who told you this lie about the essays, professor?"

"No, I can't." McGonagall said. She looked at Katie and she froze. "Miss Bell, you haven't said one word since you came in. What's your opinion about this case?"

She swallowed. McGonagall was examining her closely and she could feel Oliver's eyes on her. "I am sure this is all a big misunderstanding, professor. It is true that Oliver and I were sharing a table that evening but we've got nothing to do with each other's homework."

Katie cursed herself for lying, but she had no choice. She refused to be expelled.

McGonagall nodded. "Good, you can both go now. I'll keep you two posted."

Katie practically ran out of the room and without waiting for Oliver, she ran back to the Common Room.

* * *

Katie waited patiently until Moira came into the Common Room. Moira was laughing with her friends. Katie caught her eye and stood up.

"Go upstairs," she commanded her friends. "I'll see you up there." Moira turned around, her long blonde hair swirled. "What?" she barked at Katie.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Katie said calmly. "I know that you have talked to McGonagall about my essays."

Moira snorted. "I only did my duty as a student of Hogwarts. I don't think it's fair that you steal someone else's work."

"I didn't steal it. In fact, I have never used those essays," Katie lied. Moira glared at her and rolled her eyes. "You can't prove that I used Oliver's essays." Katie continued.

Moira took one step closer to Katie. "Let this be a warning: come near to my boyfriend again, and I'll curse the life out of you."

Katie laughed hard. "Your boyfriend? You broke up with him! And I'll come near to whoever I want."

"We didn't break up," Moira spat. "That was just another argument."

The whole Common Room was listening to the conversation going on between Katie and Moira. Katie had noticed that and she thought it was time for revenge.

"Another argument?" Katie said, feeling reckless all of a sudden. "You are the most pathetic person I have ever met." Moira opened her mouth, but Katie stopped her. "I'm not going to listen to another word of you. Let me just say this: I think Oliver is the best shag I ever had."

Katie turned around, leaving a shocked Moira behind. She walked out of the Common Room, smiling like mad.

* * *

"Katie!" 

The girl looked around and saw Angelina and Alicia walking up to her. Katie was sure they wanted to talk to her about what happened between her and Moira the other night. Katie took a sip from her coffee, she knew she would need it badly.

"What the hell happened last night? It's going all around school that you slept with Oliver!" Angelina flopped down next to her and stared, hoping she would get every filthy detail out of Katie.

"I just wanted to get back at Moira." Katie said, eating some bacon.

"What does that mean?" Angelina said quickly. "Have you or have you not slept with Wood?"

"Can you please not scream?" Katie said, looking around. "No, I have not slept with Oliver but I just wanted revenge."

Alicia and Angelina relaxed a bit. "I wonder what Oliver will do when he hears about this." Alicia said, taking a large gulp of her coffee. "He won't think that this is funny."

"I think we will find out very soon," Angelina said, staring at Oliver coming in. Both girls jumped up very quickly. "Good luck!" they said dramatically and left the Great Hall.

Katie continued eating her breakfast, she was sure that Oliver hadn't heard a thing about what happened last night. Oliver was so slow about these things.

"Morning Katie." He said cheerfully. "Did you sleep alright?" He filled his plate, giving her a warm smile.

"Yes, I've slept very well." Katie said, looking around in the Great Hall. It seemed like everybody was staring at them.

"I'm sure you have. I heard you had quite a busy evening last night, telling Moira I was the best shag you ever had."

Katie choked in her coffee. Now he had to be on top of the latest gossip. "I'm sorry Oliver, but she made me pissed and I said it before I could think it over."

She looked him in the eye, thinking he would be pissed. But he was smiling and his eyes were sparkling with pleasure.

"I'm not mad, Katie. You saved my reputation last night." He said, passing the eggs to the twins. "Every guy in school was laughing with me because of my poor bed performance."

Katie looked at him with disgust. "I really feel uncomfortable discussing your sex life."

"Really? Because after I heard about last night, I was sure you are very interested in it."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're arrogant." She said while standing up. "But kind of cute arrogant." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the Great Hall.


End file.
